Arthur's Teacher Trouble
Arthur's Teacher Trouble is the number third Living Books PC Rom Game from 1996 based on the 1986 Marc Brown book, and the CD Rom was released in October 18, 1996. Story Poor Arthur Read feels very upset a lot when he learns that his new teacher is known as Mr. Ratburn, who gives out a lot of homework on the first day. The principal announces about a spellathon at Arthur's school, and whoever spells the last word right will win a golden trophy. Mr. Ratburn has a very important test for his class the following morning, and there will be a hundred words, so the whole class must study real hard. Before long, he announces that the Brain and Arthur did really well, and won the test. As a special treat, he gives them a few extra words to study. Two weeks later, the spellathon begins, and Arthur still complains about Mr. Ratburn, wishing not to be in school. Most of the students get wrong words, and so, they vanish quickly. Arthur stalls when he is about to do his last word, but gets it right, wins the trophy, and feels very happy. Mr. Ratburn announces it will be the last third grade he will have for the spellathon and this will be the last year he teaches third grade. And then he decides his new challenge will be teaching kindergarten, which frightened D.W. Because she might get too much homework to do for her young age if she gets sorted into his class. Characters *Narrator *Arthur Reed *Mr. Ratburn *D.W. Reed *Alan "The Brain" Powers *Jane (Mom) Reed *David (Dad) Reed *Grandma *The Principal *Buster Baxter *Prunella *Francine *Muffy *Binky *Chris Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 *20 *21 *22 *23 *24 Trivia *Shouldn't Arthur be smiling when he wins his test? *Some of the non-cartoon sound effects have also been recycled, such as Arthur's gulp. *The paper airplane that appeared here also reappeared in Harry and the Haunted House and Little Monster at School (2 pages). *Sometimes when clicking on the window on the page where D.W. says that she will be taking Arthur's place, it will play a rendition of the Blue Danube. *The game was released 4 years before the cartoon came out. This is why some characters look different from their cartoon counterparts. *Mark Schlichting wanted to make a Noddy book instead of this, but he loved the book so much that he decided to make this. * The credits of this game marks the debut of the two artists who fight with paints and the guy who damaged his computer in the credits. *There was a preview of this game in the very first edition and the very first demo of Just Grandma and Me. *The very first edition and demo of this Living Book (the one that has Broderbund's at the top right corner) has a preview for The Tortoise and the Hare. Strangely enough, it said on the top left corner of the preview: Aesop's Fables: Book One meaning that it was planned that there would be more of Aesop's fables as Living Books. Apparently, The Tortoise and the Hare was the only one that was made of the fables. (more citation TBA) Goofs TBA Differences from the US and UK versions TBA Re-releases *1996: Original release. Almost easy to find. *1997: British dub. Not very hard to find at all. * 1998: Broderbund Software re-release. Hard to find. *1999: PC Guide release. This has become extinct because it only appeared in the magazine of the same name. Photos Videos Playthrogh: Arthur's Teacher Trouble Part 1 Category:Living Books Games